Las Visiones
by sofia2426
Summary: Alice tuvo dos visiones! en las dos Bella esta lastimada!, en las dos Edward es el culpable!, que hará Edward para evitarlo?, la dejara de nuevo?. Fic! .Luna nueva. pasen lean! n.n espero reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

Las Visiones

Las Visiones

_(*Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mía*)_

_Att:Sofia242_6

_**Edwardpov-**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando y analizando cada nota musical que sonaba de mi CD(claro de luna), de pronto cuando mire por la ventana vi a Alice llegar en su auto, no le di mucha importancia y me recosté en mi sillón ahora pensando en Bella, mi Bella, ella se encontraba en la casa de Jessica, e iba a dormir allá, al principio no quería que ella fuera , me encontraba algo incómodo estar lejos de ella en las noches, desde que volvimos de visitar a los vulturis en Italia no quería dejarla sola, por fin después de meses puedo volver a estar con bella y ver como duerme por las noches, pero sé, que necesita tener experiencias humanas, y no tuve más opción en dejarla ir..

-Edward- Alice me llamo desde la sala, al parecer me necesitaba por lo que baje a la sala, ahí se encontraba toda la familia.

Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, Esme estaba con Carlisle viendo accesorios para la casa en internet, Rosalie estaba viendo como Emmett y Jasper jugaban y por ultimo Alice estaba parada mirándome ansiosa para contarme algo.

–Que quieres Alice?- dije sin importancia, no quería leer la mente de nadie ahora, estaba algo estresado por no estar con bella y solo quería estar en mi habitación escuchando música clásica.

-Ya que Bella estará en casa de Jessica 3 días, estuve pensando en ir a Goat Rocks al sur de monte Rainier con la familia para cazar- dijo Alice con emoción, la verdad no quería estar muy lejos de Bella por si ella necesitaba algo o al menos asegurarme de que este bien.

-NO- dije con voz seca, toda la familia me escucho.

-Vamos Edward hace mucho que no cazo a un oso y será divertido- dijo Emmett con emoción

-No, nadie entiende que no me puedo alejar más de Bella, no puedo, no quiero sentirme preocupado por ella- dije.

– Desde que estas con ella no hacemos nada divertido- dijo Jaspe.

r-Maldita!- dijo Rosalie, yo gruñí.

- Cállate Rosalie- dijo Alice enojada.

-bueno, bueno, ya chicos relájense- dijo Carlisle con autoridad.

- No iré- dije con voz opaca y enojada.

– Vamos Edward, estaré atenta con mis visiones por si algo pasa, por favor ven con nosotros- Dijo Alice suplicándome.

lo pensé bien, enserio la verdad no soportaba estar lejos de Bella pero no había cazado en semanas, mis ojos estaban marrón oscuro por falta de sangre, y pues la idea de ir a cazar allá me sonaba interesante y tentadora, por otro lado no había pasado mucho tiempo con mi familia desde que me fui a Rio de Janeiro, cuando deje a Bella, la idea de ir a Goat Rocks me sonaba un buena idea, y me pone más tranquilo saber que Alice estará atenta por el futuro de Bella por lo tanto acepte.

-Iré, pero por favor Alice trata de estar atenta en Bella- dije mirando a Alice a los ojos, ella no hizo nada solo acento con la cabeza.

- bueno, ya que Edward acepto ir, saldremos mañana por la mañana, antes de que amanezca-dijo Esme con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, todos aceptamos y cada uno se fue a su habitación a alistar sus maletas.

**AlicePov-**

Estaba emocionada por la salida, yo ya había alistado mi maleta y la de Jasper por lo tanto fui a la habitación de Edward para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

-Edward- anuncie su nombre mientras entraba a su habitación, pero luego veo una maleta sobre su sillón y a él organizando sus discos de música.

- Esa es la maleta que llevaras?, Ya empacaste todo?- dije sorprendida por lo rápido que había empacado.

- Sí- dijo el sin mirarme solo mirando sus discos de música.

- Oh.. ya veo, entonces no necesitas ayuda en nada?- dije algo decepcionada.

- No gracias- dijo él, al parecer él estaba enojado por la idea de alejarse de Bella.

-Entonces iré a ver si Emmett necesita ayuda- dije mientras me dirigía hacia el cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie.

-Espera- Dijo Edward cogiendo mi mano para que me detuviera.

- Que necesitas?- Le dije mirándolo atentamente.

-Por favor, si no estoy cerca para leerte la mente y algo malo le pasa a Bella, por favor dímelo, No quiero que vuelva a pasar un malentendido como hace un par de meses cuando fui con los vulturis- me dijo con voz dolida.

Lo que paso hace meses le dolió mucho a Edward, y con solo recordar la tristeza y desesperación que había en su rostro tuve que aceptar.

–Está bien, no te preocupes sabrás todo – le dije para tranquilizarlo, después Salí de su habitación y fui para ver cómo estaba Emmett , para mi sorpresa lo encontré con toda su ropa a fuera y algo desesperado.

– Emmett vine a ayudarte a arreglar tu maleta!- le dije emocionada.

- Gracias a Dios Alice! , no encuentro que llevar- dijo el con un sonrisa en su rostro, me puse a ayudarlo, nos tomó casi toda la noche empacar.

**EdwardPov-**

Eran las 2:00am, Baje para ver si ya nos íbamos, vi a Jasper alistando el Jeep de Emmett para el viaje y vi a Rosalie alistando mi Volvo, fui hacia mi carro y puse mi maleta en el baúl, luego leí la mente de Esme.

*Hijo al parecer saldremos de aquí a las 4:00am entonces ve y relájate, yo estaré con Alice por su necesitas algo*, por lo que veía Emmett estaba algo ocupado alistando su ropa y Jasper con el Jeep por lo tanto no fui a molestarlos entonces me dirigí hacia mi piano y empecé a tocar la nana de Bella, extrañaba a Bella esa noche y empecé a sentir un dolor parecido a las noches que pase solo en Rio de Janeiro.

*Que pasa hijo porque estas triste?* Escuche la voz de mi madre Esme hablándome a través de su mente, triste?, Pensé, porque ella cree que estoy triste, luego me di cuenta que había empezado a tocar una canción triste en el piano, casi siempre que estoy tocando, inconscientemente me expreso con la música, toda mi familia sabe cómo me siento según con lo que toco, y ahora estaba tocando algo triste y al parecer mi madre noto mis sentimientos, pare de tocar y me fui hacia mi habitación, Esme me siguió para hablar con migo.

-Que pasa hijo?- dijo Esme con voz cariñosa.

-Nada- dije.

–Porque estas triste?- me pregunto ella con voz triste.

- No sé, creo que eso porque no estoy con Bella ahora- eso era, no quería estar lejos de ella, me dolía.

- Hijo… -dijo ella con voz triste.

- Ella está bien- me dijo tratando de mejorar mi ánimo.

- lo se, pero estoy sintiendo lo mismo que sentí cuando la deje- le dije mirando al suelo, ella no me respondió solo se acercó y me dio un abrazo, le sonreí y ella se fue con Carlisle.

**AlicePov-**

Eran alrededor de las 3:00am , ya casi salíamos hacia Goat Rocks pero de pronto tuve dos visiones.

La primera:*Estaban los vulturis con Edward, Edward tenía los ojos Rojos y su sus labios estaban rojos, teñidos de beber sangre, luego en el suelo estaba Bella sin vida, encima de un charco de su propia sangre*

La segunda:*Estábamos nosotros, mi familia, sosteniendo a Edward con fuerza, él estaba igual que la primera visión, sus ojos rojos y sus labios también estaban rojos, Teñidos de sangre, Bella estaba en el suelo cubierta en su propia sangre y muy golpeada, esta vez estaba viva pero agonizando y gritando de dolor, no se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, estaba muriendo, estaba muy débil como para que el veneno la convirtiera*

Las dos visiones fueron muy impactantes y grite.

–Edward!- sabía que él había visto mis visiones, corrí hacia su habitación y cuando llegue, lo vi ,él estaba recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, tenía su índice y su pulgar en el puente de su nariz, y tenía su mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

-Edward, lo viste verdad?- no sé porque pregunte, él lo había visto, él no me respondió, después solo se sentó lentamente en el suelo sin abrir los ojos nunca relajo su mandíbula, nunca cambio su expresión en el rostro, solo estaba ahí, sufriendo.

**EdwardPov-**

Estaba sentado en el suelo, solo pensaba en esas dos visiones, en nada más, en las dos Bella esta lastimada, Esta muerta y está muriendo, en la dos yo soy el culpable de cómo esta Bella, yo le quite el alma, yo la mate, yo la hago sufrir, yo, nada más que yo, soy un monstruo.

–Edward!- escuche a Esme gritar mientras entraba a mi habitación.

- Alice que le pasa?- decía mi madre preocupada, Alice salió con Esme, y afuera le explico todo lo que sucedida, luego llegaron mis hermanos y Carlisle, Alice repitió la historia con ellos, yo seguía ahí, estaba sufriendo, no paraba de verme con esos ojos rojos y mis labios con sangre, no aguante más, me pare y empecé a tirar todo al suelo, rompía todo lo que tocaba, empecé a gritar y justo en ese momento entro mi madre, luego entraron mis hermanos y me sujetaron para que dejara de destruir todo, luego Esme se paró al frente mío, puso mi rostro entre sus manos y me pidió que me calmara.

-Edward, hijo tranquilízate, está bien, solo cálmate- me dijo con voz suave para tranquilizarme.

-No!, soy un monstruo, la amo no quiero lastimarla!-dije entre sollozos.

–Tranquilo hijo, no la lastimaras!-dijo Carlise mi padre.

–Déjenme solo, por favor, déjenme!- dije sin dejar de sollozar, poco a poco mi familia empezó a salir de mi habitación, de pronto todo el mundo salió menos Alice, se quedó ahí parada por unos minutos, luego entre sollozos me dijo.

-Edward, yo…, yo..- salió corriendo de mi habitación, a Alice nunca le gustaba verme sufrir y le dolía verme así.

Me quede en mi habitación hasta que amaneció, era sábado, decidí salir de mi habitación, no paraba de leer la mente de mi familia, todos estaban preocupados por mí, cuando salí vi a Alice correr hacia mí y me abraso, me dijo susurrando:

-haremos lo posible para que nada de lo que vi pase…-no le respondí, no quería recordar lo que había visto.

cuando dejo de abrazarme, sentí una necesidad de sangre muy grande, jamás me había sentido así, solo una vez, la primera vez que conocí a Bella, me ardía la garganta, con mis manos rodee mi garganta y le dije a Alice con una voz dolida.

-Tengo sed-Alice abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos y llamo a Carlisle.

-Carlisle ven rápido!-no me podía mover, sentía como si pasara acido por mi garganta y me la quemara lentamente, por el dolor me tire al suelo, Carlise se arrodillo a mi lado y me dijo.

- Hijo, tranquilízate, Emmett ven sostén a Edward, no dejes que se valla- luego Carlisle salió corriendo por la puerta , Emmet me cogió y me empujo con fuerza contra el suelo sosteniendo mi garganta con fuerza, luego tuve la necesidad de pararme y salir a cazar, pero no animales, si no humanos, la necesidad que la sangre humana pasara por mi garganta era tan fuerte, que hice mucha fuerza para librarme de Emmet, lo arroje lo más lejos que pude, y trate de salir por la puerta, cuando iba salir, entro Carlisle con un cadáver de un siervo, yo no aguante más y solo me lance sobre el cadáver, y bebí toda su sangre no deje ni una gota, poco a poco la sed se empezó a ir, y pude ver en los pensamientos de mi familia, un monstruo, me vi a mí, tenía los ojos negros, muy negros, estaba con una agresividad impresionante, luego escuche la voz de Carlisle.

– Edward, tranquilo, ten control de ti mismo- luego me pare mire al suelo, me sentí avergonzado, jamás sentí un deseo tan intenso por la sangre humana, esto solo me hacía pensar en las visiones de Alice, si Bella hubiese estado ahí en ese preciso momento, no hubiese aguantado, la hubiese matado, sentí mucho dolor de mí mismo y me arrodille en el suelo.

-Yo.. lo siento..- fue lo único que dije, mi familia no respondió solo se quedaron ahí parados viendo de lo que fui capaz de hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2!

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer!, Yo solo juego con ellos n.n!**

**Att: Sofia2426**

**EdwardPov-**

Era lunes festivo, ese mismo día Bella regresaba a su casa, aun me sentía dolido por lo que paso el sábado, estaba preocupado que algo parecido sucediera con Bella cerca.

-Emmett- dije para llamar a mi hermano, quería ir a contarle a Bella lo que sucedió, para que tuviese cuidado con migo, pero no podía ir solo, pondría ser peligroso para Bella y tenía miedo que alguna visión de Alice se convirtiera en verdad.

Le pedí a mi hermano que me acompañara.

-Emmett por favor acompáñame a hablar con Bella, no quiero lastimarla y confío en ti para que me detenga si es necesario-Enserio tenía miedo en lastimarla, y ahora no tenía confianza en mí mismo, lo que paso el sábado me daba mucha rabia y había más posibilidad que lastimara a bella.

-Está bien hermano, iremos por la noche verdad?, espero que puedas hablar con Julieta, mi hermano Romeo- Me estaba molestando, Emmett siempre me decía Romeo y a Bella Julieta, en parte a Bella le fascinaba la obra y los libros ,y para Emmett nuestra historia de amor era la historia de Romeo y Julieta pero vampiresa, nunca paraba de molestarnos.

-Si Emmett iremos por la noche- dije saliendo de la casa, planeaba alimentarme, calmar mi sed lo más que pueda, beber sangre hasta no poder más, tal vez así no despertaría mi sed para esta noche, y no pondría en riesgo la vida de Bella.

**BellaPov-**

Había pasado 3 días en la casa de Jessica, la pase bien, pero por las noches, extrañe mucho a Edward, quería abrazarlo, sentir su fría piel en mis brazos, pero el tenía razón, necesitaba experiencias humanas, y estar con Jessica fue en parte divertido y en parte no, ella no paraba de hablar sobre Edward, me pedía que le explicara que paso hace unos meses cuando él se fue, y ella no entendía, como fui capaz de perdonarlo, me sentía mal cada vez que recordaba lo que paso, me sentí confiada, y logre decirle a Jessica que por favor cambiáramos tema, fue así, no hablamos de Edward en todo el día.

-Como la pasaste?- dijo mi padre, me acababa de recoger de la casa de Jessica, y no habíamos hablado en todo el camino, pero luego mientras pasábamos cerca al instituto de Forks, me hablo.

-Emm.. Bién-dije sin mostrar interés alguno.

-Vez que es bueno alejarse de vez en cuando de Edward-me dijo mi padre, el enserio odiaba a Edward, y siempre que se le daba la oportunidad trataba de alejarme de él lo más posible, hasta me castigo por toda mi eternidad, desde que volvimos de los Vulturis en Italia.

Cuando llegamos a casa, ya era de noche, solo quería entrar y esperar a que Edward llegase, le invente una excusa a mi Charlie, le dije que no había dormido en estos 3 días, que me había quedado hablando con Jessica por las noches, y que había sido una típica pijamada, no habíamos dormido, él se la creyó y me dejo sola en mi habitación, espere hasta que llegara Edward, espere y espere, pasaron la 11:00pm, y me quede dormida, tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñaba que volaba, y luego me encontraba en Italia con los Vulturis, me asuste, luego vi a toda mi familia ser asesinada al frente mío, me asuste y empecé a grita, en ese momento sentí algo frio tocar mi mejilla, Me desperté, era Edward, abrí mis ojos como dos grandes platos.

-E-Edward- dije tartamudeando.

–Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo el acariciando mi mejilla.

-Necesito hablar – La última vez que lo escuche decir eso fue la vez que me dejo, estaba segura que me daría malas noticias.

-Que pasa?- enserio quería saber que pasaba.

-Alice tuvo dos visiones- me dijo exhalando muy fuerte, cada vez que el exhalaba así era, porque algo malo pasaba, pensé que las visiones de Alice era sobre los Vulturis, que ellos venían.

-Es sobre los Vulturis?-dije.

-Por parte sí, pero en realidad es sobre mí- me dijo el mirando por la ventana.

-entonces.. qué fue lo que vio Alice?- enserio quería saber qué fue lo que vio, como reaccionaba Edward, me preocupaba, parecía dolido.

- la primera.. Estaba con los Vulturis, tenía los ojos Rojos y mis labios estaban rojos, teñidos de beber sangre, luego en el suelo estaba tú, Bella, sin vida, encima de un charco de tu propia sangre- Edward, cerro los ojo, la verdad a él le dolía mucho.

-Y la segunda?- la verdad me parecía impactante lo que vio Alice pero seguramente la segunda era mejor, y alegraría más a Edward.

- Estaba con mis ojos rojos y mis labios también estaban rojos, Teñidos de sangre, Bella, tú estabas en el suelo cubierta en tu propia sangre y muy golpeada, esta vez estaba viva pero agonizando y gritando de dolor, no te estaba convirtiendo en vampiro, estabas muriendo, estabas muy débil como para que el veneno te convirtiera- dijo el esta vez con voz ronca y opaca, Edward nunca hablaba de esa manera solo cuando estaba bravo, enserio las dos visiones me impactaron mucho, no podía creer que Edward fuera capaz de hacerme algo así.

-Te prometo, te juro, que hare lo posible que mantenerte a salvo, por favor, bella, si me vez perdiendo el control, no dudes, corre, ponte a salvo, no confíes en mi-me abrazo con fuerza, y luego sus labios se posaron en los míos, yo le respondí el beso pero, luego, en un segundo desapareció, me encontraba totalmente sola en mi habitación, mañana, seria martes, toda esta semana y la próxima no tendríamos colegio, el instituto de Forks haría conferencias con diferentes personas con doctorados en educación, y los profesores tienen que asistir a ellas.

**EdwardPov-**

Salí del cuarto de Bella y me dirigí hacia el bosque que estaba junto a su casa, ahí se encontraba Emmett esperándome.

-Emmett, ya podemos irnos- le dije, mientras el me miraba confundido.

-Solo vas a Besarla eh irte?, no le vas a hablar más?-Dijo algo confundido.

-La verdad sí, no quiero ponerla más en riesgo, y espero que ella entienda lo peligroso que puedo ser-Dije, siempre, desde que conozco a Bella, me impresiona como ella reacciona, ella es totalmente lo opuesto a como las persona normales deben actuar, pero ella no es normal, es totalmente lo puesto a la palabra normal, no tengo palabras para describirla, solo puedo decir que es Bella.

-Ohh.., Ya veo, entonces, dime , que harás entonces?-dijo Emmett.

_Emm.. no sé, la verdad quiero ir a hablar con Carlisle- dije, enserió quiero ir a hablar con él, saber porque me estoy comportando así, él tiene muchos contactos, y tal vez me pueda ayudar.

**AlicePov-**

Estoy preocupada por Edward, conociéndolo, enserio temo que vuelva a dejar a Bella por su bien, esos tiempos de dolor de ambos, me duele recordar esos tiempos, recordad como Edward sufrio, y me duele aun más saber que él esa clase de personas que sufren en solo, que no piden ayuda, que se guardan sus sentimientos y sufren solos.

-Alice, ven me ayudas, quiero escoger vestidos de esta revista de moda- me llamó Rosalie muy contenta.

-Ya voy!- corrí y la acompañe, la verdad me impresionó como estaba Rosalie de tranquila, no podía creer que no le interesara ni un poco lo de Bella y Edward.

-Rosalie no estas preocupada por lo de las visiones?- le dije.

-Claro que lo estoy!, pero para mí no es nuevo esto, somos así, y si Edward me hubiese escuchado desde el principio, nada de esto hubiese pasado, el no estaría con bella, nadie estaría preocupado por los dos- dijo ella sin preocupación alguna.

-Cómo puedes decir eso!, Bella fue lo mejor que le ha pasado a Edward y nos mejoró la vida a todos!-dije muy enojada, Rosalie siempre a odiado la relación entre Edward y Bella , pero ahora con su comentario ya se había pasado.

-habla por ti misma-dijo ella también enojada.

Estaba tan enojada que me fui hacia la biblioteca de la casa, ahí Carlisle estaba leyendo unos libros de medicina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

_**Hola!, como estan? n.n espero que bien!, les gusta como va la historia?. haganmelo saber!, escriban su review!, cada review sera respondido, y si tienen dudas pregunten!**_

_**Gracias a Todas ( Todos, por si acaso ;)..) por leer n.n.**_

_**nos leeremos pronto!**_

_**Sofia2426**_


End file.
